Fireflies
by kuncipintu
Summary: [sekuel Firework] . "Aku tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukaimu, hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu dan mengobatimu tiap kali sudut bibirmu terluka," / "Aku akan selalu ada di posisiku saat ini jika kau butuh seseorang," / "Jangan berhenti, Jongin..," / shounen-ai; slash; boys love / typos! miss-typos! / disappointing. / RnR, please?


**FIREFLIES [**sequel dari F-WORK**]**

_**by**_

_**kunci**_**pintu**

* * *

**M**inggu pagi ini—seperti yang sudah-sudah—Jongin berlari pagi di sekeliling kompleks sebelum mengunjungi taman dan kedai es krim kesukaannya.

Udara masih segar dan embun belum sepenuhnya menguap. Jongin melangkah dengan cengiran bahagia. Sepanjang minggu ini, _mood _ Jongin memang sedang dalam periode super-baik. Apalagi jika teringat percakapan (kalau bisa dibilang percakapan) dengan Kyungsoo Sabtu kemarin.

Tapi lalu langkah Jongin terhenti.

Kedai es krim langganannya sudah terlihat, yang membuat Jongin tertegun adalah sosok pemuda favoritnya telah menduduki kursi yang biasa ia duduki dengan seporsi jumbo es krim (sepertinya) vanilla.

Dengan semangat dan mata berbinar, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Pagi, _sunb—hyung,_" Jongin memamerkan senyum tipis andalannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Tanpa disuruh—seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di perpustakaan—Jongin menduduki bangku di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Dengan jantung yang serasa melompat-lompat, Jongin menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di meja. Memerhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo memasukkan es krim sesendok demi sesendok ke dalam mulutnya. Jongin hampir terkekeh kecil ketika menyadari bibir merah Kyungsoo akan menipis dan menebal kembali tiap kali pemuda itu menyesap es krim yang tersisa di bibirnya.

Mata besar Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan pandangan bingung saat ia menyadari Jongin sedang menahan tawa. Dan Jongin malah tersenyum makin lebar, menikmati ekspresi Kyungsoo. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena dari sekian banyak manusia, hanya ia yang berhasil melihat dan menyadari seberapa manisnya Do Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo berdehem.

"Bagaimana?" Nada bicara dan ekspresinya sudah kembali datar. Jongin sampai heran bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa memiliki berbagai macam citra berbeda yang semuanya Jongin sukai.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Alis Jongin naik satu, bingung karena topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo-_hyung_ nya ini memang bukan pembicara yang baik.

"Apa kau sudah punya alasan mengapa kau menyukaiku?"

Jongin terdiam. "_Hyung_ bilang, jangan cari tahu...,"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mencari tahu?"

"Ya...," Jongin menggantung nada, tidak begitu yakin akan jawabannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mencari tahu atau kau tidak menemukannya?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar terlalu hebat hingga Jongin meragukan telinganya.

Hening untuk sekian lama.

Kyungsoo memakan es krimnya perlahan. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke taman yang masih sepi. Semua perubahan dan ucapan Kyungsoo yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Jongin berpikir lebih keras dibandingkan saat ulangan Sejarah.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, eh?" Kyungsoo mendesis setengah berbisik.

Jongin menatap kakak kelasnya itu, nanar. Kyungsoo balik menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Jongin yakin ada sirat ketakutan yang tak beralasan di raut Kyungsoo. Yang lebih muda menghela napas panjang.

"Mungkin _hyung_ benar, seandainya aku mencari, mungkin aku tetap tidak akan menemukan alasannya," Kyungsoo bergerak di bangkunya, terlihat gelisah dan resah di mata Jongin.

"Aku menyukai suaramu, aku suka senyummu, aku suka matamu, aku suka perhatian diam-diammu padaku." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin itu alasan yang benar, karena aku tahu aku akan tetap menyukaimu walaupun kau tidak bisa bernyanyi atau jika matamu tidak sebesar ini, atau bahkan jika kau terus mengacuhkanku,"

Kyungsoo terdiam, wajahnya tidak menunduk tapi matanya sama sekali tidak menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukaimu, _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu dan mengobatimu tiap kali sudut bibirmu terluka," Jongin melirik penasaran pada ujunr bibir lawan bicaranya yang masih memerah.

"Tanpa alasan apapun, _hyung_...,"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Menahan diri untuk tetap mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo. Berharap pemuda itu merasakan ketulusannya.

"Jadi, apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih namun bicaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar lemah.

"Masih harus ditanyakan, _hyung_?" Jongin mengulas senyum sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berhenti, Jongin." Kyungsoo memaku matanya pada pohon trembesi besar di tengah taman. "Jangan berhenti menyukaiku."

Jongin tersenyum makin lebar dengan jantung yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

"_Hyung_, lain kali bilang padaku jika ada yang merobek bibirmu lagi."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku akan selalu ada di posisiku saat ini jika kau butuh seseorang,"

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu." Ulangnya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum. Rasanya ada yang meledak-ledak di dalam perutnya, membuncah dan melompat-lompat, menimbulkan rasa geli yang tidak karuan. Jongin ingin melompat dan berteriak kegirangan tapi ia sadar kalau ia sudah cukup dicap aneh oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ayo." Kyungsoo bangkit. "Kuantar kau pulang."

Jongin tertegun di bangkunya. Sebelum kemudian berdiri dan mensejajari langkah Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu menjauh.

'_Ah, padahal aku belum memesan es krim sama sekali...,'_

**.**

* * *

**FINITE**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **kisah mereka gak serumit yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan, kok. :) jangan anggap ini terlalu serius.


End file.
